


drinking from the chalice

by ElasticElla



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F, Poetry, pov olivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she tastes like power, thick-<br/>on your tongue,<br/>addictive</p>
            </blockquote>





	drinking from the chalice

she tastes like power, thick-  
on your tongue,  
addictive

she tastes like  
validation  
you won't need to seek anymore  
(vindication)

mellie fucking grant for president,  
she laughs  
and no one can stand  
in your way  
(you have a monster-  
a father,  
an old lover-  
an nsa director)

the hero will make a good vp,  
everyone  
loves  
a hero. 

david already has  
susan ross set up to  
fall  
her heart on a platter  
and exposure can  
kill so  
quick

mellie tastes  
like winning  
like a fine wine drunk straight out of the bottle  
like you might forget to go after the monsters  
like winning could be  
enough

(you  
Deserve  
this.  
you  
Want  
this.  
happiness could be  
Yours.)


End file.
